Rehaciendo mi vida contigo
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras que sus hijos empiecen a caminar por el mundo Digimon, algo ha cambiado entre Mimi y Taichi. Sin darse cuenta, sus vidas cambian de un encuentro sexual, a algo más. Hijos, familia. Es todo cuanto ambos deseaban. Pero el amor entre ellos será lo fundamental para el pilar...
Bienvenidos oficalmente a mi primer Michi. No sé si es lo que se me pedía, pero me ha salido extra largo y encima... puse títulos entre medias para dar otro enfoque.

* * *

Fui retada por **SkuAg** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**. Su reto fue el siguiente:

Respetando el epílogo al 100%, que Mimí y Taichi rearmen su vida luego de haber tenido a sus hijos (a cualquier edad, no es necesario que los niños tengan la edad del epílogo). Estaría bueno una tercera niña, o niño, pero es opcional.

Y esto lo que resultó:

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Rehaciendo mi vida contigo.

 **Pareja:** Michi (Taichi x Mimi), Sorato, Kenyako (y espero me perdone Sku, pero metí un poco de Takari).

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Género:** Romance y creo que tendría un poco de Hurt/ confort, pero lo dejaremos ahi...

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, IC, posible dosis de sobre dulce. Maltrato (lean por favor, antes de juzgarme xD).

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y tal no me pertenece.

 **Palabras:** 6.074

* * *

 _A veces, los primeros pasos que damos en la vida amorosa no sean los correctos.  
_

 _A veces, miramos hacia el lado equivocado._

 _Cuando miramos hacia el correcto, puede que sea tarde._

 _O no._

 _Siempre se puede volver a empezar._

 _Menos en la muerte._

* * *

 **Secreto**

—¿Otra vez?

Hikari le miraba desde la puerta de su dormitorio, apoyada contra el quicio y los brazos cruzados. Había llegado justo cuando él estaba en la ducha y clavado la mirada en él con cierta curiosidad. En ese momento, Taichi terminaba de ponerse los calcetines, sentado en la cama.

—Sí.

Hikari suspiró.

—América. ¿Eh?

Taichi se puso en pie. Hikari miraba hacia la ventana de cortinas oscuras. Fija en el cielo azul. Taichi la imitó por unos segundos, apunto de dejarse llevar por la nostalgia, hasta que recordó. Caminó hacia ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia la cocina.

Hikari le siguió a pasos cortos. Taichi levantó la vista de la taza de café que llenaba.

—¿Te molesta quedarte con él? Puedo pedírselo a Sora.

Pensó en la idea de tener que llamar a Sora a esas horas. En lo gruñona que se pondría, especialmente, con Yamato habiéndose cogido días libres para poder estar con ella y los niños. Taiki, desde luego, disfrutaría con ellos, pero tampoco quería cargar de más responsabilidades a los Ishida.

Además, su hijo seguramente regresaría a probar las experiencias del mundo digital.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que me molesta— atajó Hikari aceptando la taza de café que le ofreció—. Puedo cuidar de mi sobrino perfectamente. Además, pasan más tiempo en el mundo Digimon que en casa si te pones a pensar. Ayer hicieron una acampada. Los niños de Sora regresan a casa por su padre, pero los demás iban a quedarse más tiempo. Los de Ken y Miyako también.

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces?

Hikari tomó un sorbo de café, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder. Taichi empezaba a sentir la tensión en su espalda. Miró el reloj de la cocina de reojo. Era temprano. Todavía.

—Viajas mucho a América últimamente.

—Tengo trabajo— respondió rápidamente—. Ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Sé que es trabajo. Pero… vas más de viaje que estar con Taiki desde que te separaste.

Taichi frunció las cejas y dejó la taza sobre la encimera, apretando los dedos después sobre la superficie.

—Gané mi custodia justamente.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir…

—¿A qué te refieres entonces, Hikari? — Presionó.

Hikari chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda. Se acercó hacia la ventana y miró al exterior con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo era más fácil antes. Cuando éramos niños.

—Ya no lo somos— recordó—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme que no sea eso acerca de mi ex mujer?

Hikari le miró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo que contarme de América?

Taichi tragó saliva, apretó la mandíbula y clavó la mirada en su hermana menor. La amaba. Dios bien sabía que era así. Pero a veces le tenía miedo.

—No, Hikari. No tengo nada que decirte de América.

—

.

En realidad, no fue sincero con Hikari. Y es por un lado, mataba a Taichi. Sentado en el avión, podía ver ya los rascacielos y las brillantes luces mientras el avión ponía rumbo fijo hacia el aeropuerto. Taichi se había forzado a ocultarle a su hermana la verdad. Algo que llevaba sucediendo desde tiempo atrás.

Quizás fue en América donde todo empezara. O quizás simplemente fue entre las sábanas de su cama. No estaba del todo seguro. En realidad, siempre fue un patoso en esto del amor. Desde amar a la chica que no le correspondería, a casarse con una mujer que terminó dejándolo por trabajar demasiado.

La primera vez que vio a Mimi en américa fue dos años atrás, cuando sus repentinos viajes por trabajo comenzaron. Lo enviaron con una mano delante y otra detrás, como se diría vulgarmente. Estaba completamente perdido y todo el mundo andaba tan concentrado en sus cosas que fue difícil de encontrar si quiera una gabina de la que poder llamar para informar que estaba bien.

Fue en medio de su frustración que recibió un mensaje de ella. Todavía lo conservaba en el móvil.

 _Me ha dicho Koushiro que venías a América. ¿Cómo osas no decírmelo? ¿Dónde estás ahora para poder tirarte de las orejas?_

Mimi hizo más que tirarle de las orejas. Lo guió y ayudó a establecerse. Fue su guía por toda esa semana y pudo regresar a Japón con tranquilidad. Desde entonces, cada vez que acudía, era ella la que lo esperaba en el aeropuerto. Con su hijo de la mano si eran horas tempranas y a solas si eran horas nocturnas.

A finales del año le ofreció su casa en vez de quedarse en un hotel. Taichi recordaba a Ben, el pequeño de Mimi, subirse en sus rodillas y buscar las cosas necesarias que un niño a esa edad busca de su padre. A Mimi se le aguaron los ojos aquel día. Fue la primera vez que Taichi la estrechó entre sus brazos para consolarla más que como un patán.

Un año y medio después, se llevó consigo a Taiki. Ben y él encajaron rápidamente. Entre videojuegos y lo que la vida libre de América traía con ellos. Taichi recordaba que en una cena unos amigos de Mimi los confundieron con una familia feliz. Mimi rio y alegó que era mentira. Taichi pensó que tampoco sería tan malo.

Cuando llegó su divorcio, Mimi estaba en Japón de visita, quedándose en casa de Koushiro. Su mujer se había llevado consigo a Taiki y desapareció. Mimi fue la que ocupó su cama y alivió su cuerpo.

Desde entonces, sus visitas no eran solo como un amigo empresario. Taichi terminaba cayendo en las redes femeninas con sumo placer.

Pero por supuesto, esto era algo que no podía contarle a Hikari. Al menos, no todavía.

—

 **Encuentros y decisiones**

—¡Taichi!

Nada más salir la vio. Con su escote apretado en el pecho por el corpiño, el sombrero de vaquero y la falda estrecha. Meneaba la mano a diestro y siniestro y él levantó una mano hasta llegar a ella. Mimi dio dos saltos y se enganchó en su cuello, buscando sus labios.

—¿Ha ido bien el vuelo? ¿Cómo está Taiki? Quiero que lo traigas de nuevo este verano. Aunque también podría venir él usando la tele del mundo digital, ¿no crees?

—Mimi— acalló él posando una mano sobre sus labios. Sus dedos se mancharon de carmín.

Dieron unos pasos para dejar pasar a más familiares y se ocultaron tras una columna, volviendo a besarse.

Ella rio y poniéndose de puntillas, acarició su nariz contra la suya.

—Vamos a casa.

Él asintió y la siguió.

Si algo había aprendido de esos años, es que Mimi era un peligro al volante pero que podía llegar sano y salvo a su casa. Aunque su ritmo de la música fuera tan horrible como para tener cedé viejos de Yamato y su antigua banda.

Su casa tampoco era algo tan estrafalario como se esperaría de ella. Un piso de fachada normal y corriente, grandes ventanales y que dentro estaba más marcada la vida de madre que de lo que era anteriormente.

Taichi había perdido la corbata y la camisa iba por el mismo camino cuando su móvil sonó dentro de su pantalón. Mimi, jadeante, le miró.

—No respondas— suplicó tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes. Taichi gruñó roncamente.

—Podría ser del trabajo o que algo le hubiera pasado a Taiki.

Entonces, ella se apartó, echándose los cabellos hacia atrás. Dejó el gorro sobre el sofá y se dedicó a recoger juguetes. Taichi contestó sin mirar la pantalla si quiera, acercándose a ella y atrapando su trasero con toda la palma de la mano.

—Yagami— respondió.

—Ah, Taichi— saludó Hikari desde la otra línea—. ¿Has llegado bien?

Tai respiró por la nariz y se alejó de Mimi para pasarse una mano por los cabellos.

—Sí— respondió—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, nada. Solo quería asegurarme que mi hermano hubiera llegado bien— rio Hikari desde el otro lado—. Perdona.

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa que su hermana no iba a llegar ver nunca.

—No, tranquila. ¿Dónde está él?

—No te lo vas a creer. Al final, Sora me ha llamado y me ha dicho que se lo lleva con los demás al parque de atracciones. Van a pasar un día en familia allí. Luego se quedará a dormir con ellos. También se ha llevado al de Takeru, la mía y a la niña de Koushiro. Ah y el de Mimi. Ahora la llamaré para decírselo.

Taichi asintió más tranquilo. A Yamato iba a fastidiarle tener que cargar con tanto crio, pero estaba seguro de que Sora se lo pagaría de algún método que él prefería no imaginar.

—Bueno, te dejo que debe de ser tarde allí.

Taichi miró de nuevo hacia Mimi. La mujer se había quitado el corpiño y subido la falda, sentándose en la mesa frente a él. Taichi gruñó.

—Estoy deseando _acostarme_ , Hikari. Adiós.

Y colgó, tirando el teléfono contra el sofá. Justo cuando estaba por besarla, el móvil de Mimi sonó. Taichi maldijo entre dientes al verla responder. Mimi le besó, le aferró una mano para lamer lentamente uno a uno sus dedos mientras respondía a Hikari y después, la guió hasta su propio sexo.

Taichi se agachó y aferró el seno entre sus dientes, mientras sus dedos se hundían en su intimidad.

—

.

—¿No has venido por trabajo?

Mimi se había apoyado sobre los codos para poder mirarle mientras preparaba un cigarro. Taichi le apartó los cabellos con la mano y jugó con sus dedos por la blanca espalda. Ella peleó con el encendedor.

—No. ¿Te molesta que haya venido a verte?

Ella le miró un instante, con el cigarro entre los dientes.

—No juegues conmigo, Tai. Ya no soy una cría. Vienes cuando te da la gana. Cuando no puedes más sin tener sexo. O vete tú a saber qué haces en Japón. Los hombres siempre pueden acostarse con quien quiere, aunque sean padres. Yo no.

El cigarro finalmente se encendió. Crujiendo contra sus labios.

—Vienes, tenemos sexo. Juegas a que eres el padre de mi hijo y de tu hijo. Parecemos la familia feliz. Pero no lo somos. Y todavía me preguntas si me molesta que vengas a verme.

Taichi le quitó el cigarro de las manos. Dio una calada y tosió, apagándolo aunque ella protestara. Nunca comprendería cómo ni cuándo ella heredó ese vicio.

—Te lo dije el mes pasado— le recordó—. No quiero jugar a las familias.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos.

—Te pregunté qué querías decir con eso. Me dijiste que lo pensara y te largaste a Japón. No volviste a escribirme hasta ahora. Si no fuera porque Taiki viene a veces, no sabría nada de ti.

—Te dije que lo pensarás.

Se incorporó y pegó su boca a su oreja.

—No hago viajes por placer solo a América y me acuesto con una mujer porque sí. Piénsalo un poco, princesa.

Mimi expulsó aire por la boca, semejando una calada. Taichi le metió la lengua entre los labios y levantó las cejas para animarla.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de creer en las princesas. Cuando mi marido decidió que pegarme era lo más sexy que podía esperar de un hombre y me largué con mi hijo y sin un duro bajo mi manga. Si no fuera por mi éxito como cocinera…

Taichi gruñó ante la mención del famoso padre de Ben. Cuando Mimi le contó la historia fue la misma noche que él había estado destrozado con su propio problema marital. Después de acostarse, Taichi se había fijado en una cicatriz que en antaño nunca había visto en ella bajo el brazo. Mimi se lo contó mientras soltaba pestes.

Ellos hicieron el amor de nuevo. Quizás ella con furia y venganza. Él con deseos de demostrarle que no todos los hombres eran iguales.

Pero esa parte de la vida de Mimi la había cambiado al igual que el ser madre. Aún así, la había visto sonreír por cosas emocionantes, por seguir siendo inocente como era. Por esa confianza tan suya para todo el mundo que seguía llevándola a malos o buenos pasos.

—Rehaz tu vida conmigo, Mimi.

Taichi había dejado caer en eso muchas veces con su _No quiero jugar a las familias_. Mimi siempre se hacía la distraída o no entendía. Dado que por lo pasivo parecía no entender a razones, él, no iba a dudarlo a más. Soltarlo era lo más claro que podía ser.

Mimi clavó la mirada en él un instante, se incorporó y le dio una maravillosa visión de sus pechos y vientre.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que rehagas tu vida conmigo— repitió—. Lo diré las veces que haga falta.

—Tengo a Ben— murmuró ella repentinamente sorprendida.

—¿Y? Yo tengo a Taiki. Además, Ben es ya para mí como un hijo. En ningún momento, he de añadir, he jugado con él a ser padre. Voy a ser su padre. ¿Acaso no quieres a Taiki?

Mimi se volvió hacia él como si fuera una fiera. Si hubiera tenido ropa, seguramente le habría sacudido de las solapas de su camisa.

—Me encanta ese niño— confesó—. De lo único que puedo arrepentirme con él es de no haber sido su madre. Es una copia tuya de pequeño. Oh, Tai— exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¿Por qué no ha pasado esto antes entre nosotros? Las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Taichi no era un filósofo. Eso de pensar demasiado siempre se lo dejaba a Koushiro. Lo de comprender a las mujeres era cosa de Yamato. Y el ligón era cosa de Takeru. Él siempre había sido el esporádico, el que soltaba la broma y reía. El que daba golpes antes que ninguno de ellos.

Aun así, había usado todo eso muchísimas veces. A medida que se dio cuenta de que Mimi era esencial para su vida.

—Quizás porque no era el momento— murmuró acomodando las manos contra la almohada tras su cabeza—. Tuvimos parejas para aprender, a lo mejor.

Mimi rio. Con todas sus ganas. Apretándose la barriga con las manos mientras sus senos saltaban. Taichi la miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no aprendí nada de nada de ese sujeto— protestó dejándose caer a su lado.

Pasó un dedo por encima de su torso, jugando con uno de sus pezones. Taichi observó sus gestos detenidamente, sintiendo su piel ponerse de piel de gallina.

—Está bien, Taichi. Hagámoslo.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Taichi se volvió hacia su costado. La sujetó del mentón.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió.

Su boca se cerró sobre los labios femeninos.

—

 **Notificación**

Lo primero que hicieron fue contárselo a sus hijos. Tras la aventura en el parque de diversiones, Ben y Taiki llegaron riendo a través del mundo Digimon. Ambos niños les miraron con sorpresa antes de lanzarse contra Taichi. Mimi sonrió y abrazó a Taiki y Ben cuando fue su turno.

—Chicos— comenzó Taichi tras haberse asegurado que Mimi asentía—. Tenemos algo que contaros.

Ben y Taiki escucharon en silencio, aunque sus pies se movieran con inquietud. El primero, les miró con seriedad.

—Eso quiere decir. ¿Qué por fin tendré un papá?

Mimi rio y asintió. Taiki hizo una mueca de preocupación.

—Pero yo ya tengo una mamá. ¿Se pueden tener dos?

Taichi le revolvió el pelo, lo cogió en brazos y asintió.

—En la vida a veces se pueden tener mamás hasta donde menos esperamos.

—Pero yo seré la segunda y última— añadió Tachikawa mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Taichi carraspeó.

—Claro, princesa. La última.

—

.

Hikari era la segunda persona más importante a la que comunicárselo. De algún modo, Taichi sentía que se lo debía.

Tras sacar los billetes para los niños y Mimi, la familia, porque era su familia desde que todo comenzó, se dirigió al aeropuerto. Taichi no pensó en la posibilidad de usar el mundo Digimon. Por muy especiales que ellos fueran, creía que las cosas debían de hacerse a la vieja usanza. Y viajar era algo que a Mimi siempre se le había dado bien.

La dejó sentada con los niños en uno de los asientos y los miró atentamente. Sí. Hubiera deseado tener esa familia mucho antes. Si a fe ciegas supiera que Mimi sería la madre de Taiki y él el padre de Ben, lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto de existir una posibilidad de volver atrás y mirar hacia el lado correcto.

Hikari no los esperaba para nada. Su rostro era la completa sorpresa cuando los vio. Se cerró la bata con gesto nervioso y miró hacia atrás. Takeru estaba sentado de una forma extraña en el sofá. Años atrás, Taichi hubiera mirado la escena con ojo crítico, pero su hermana ya no era una niña a la que cubrir las espaldas. Era una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Taichi-san— saludó Takaishi estrechándole la mano.

—Estaba de viaje en américa— informó. Luego miró hacia Hikari, que saludaba a los pequeños y Mimi con el mismo cariño de siempre—. En realidad, teníamos algo importante que contarle a Hikari.

Takeru se fue a poner de pie, disculpándose. Taichi lo retuvo del hombro.

—Creo que ya que estás aquí, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Hikari se ofreció a hacer té. Taichi se negó. Ofreció pastas. Mimi las descartó porque llevaban alguna clase de ingrediente poco sano para los niños. Hikari las terminó tirando a la basura.

—Creo que mejor vamos al tema— indicó intercambiado una mirada con Tachiwaka.

—Sí— confirmó.

Hikari se quedó de pie, junto al sillón donde Takeru, siempre ojo avizor, parecía haberse dado cuenta antes que nada de qué sucedía.

Taichi no se ando con preámbulos.

—Hikari, Takeru… Mimi y yo nos vamos a casar— expresó.

Los adultos guardaron silencio mientras los niños saltaban felices. Taiki, con la confianza de estar en casa de su tía, ofreció a Ben una naranjada que el otro aceptó de buen gusto. Ambos corrieron a la habitación de la prima del pequeño y se encerraron. Hikari se acercó a ellos entonces, arrodillándose y tomándoles de las manos.

—Es maravilloso.

—¿Lo es? — cuestionó Taichi.

Su hermana cerró los ojos al pronunciar una sonrisa.

—¡Lo es!

Un momento después, los cuatro estaban confundiéndose acerca de a quién sí habían abrazado y a quién mientras celebraban. Hikari apareció con algunas cervezas. Taichi se la llevó a parte.

—¿Estás enfadada?

Hikari miró su botella antes de responder.

—¿Por ocultármelo? — Tai se vio asentir. Ella le imitó—. Un poco dolida que no confiaras en mí, sí. Pero estoy feliz de que finalmente lo hayas sacado a la luz.

Taichi enarcó una ceja y Hikari soltó una risilla.

—Taiki solía hablar de Mimi con la boca llena. Decía que ella hacia cosas con él que su madre no. Que era divertida y muchas otras cosas. Le pregunté cómo podía saber tanto de ella si Mimi vivía lejos. Pensé que había ido al mundo digital, pero él me dijo que había pasado el verano con ella y con Ben. Tú no. Solo que ibas por trabajo muchos días y que te llevabas a tu hijo para la experiencia.

Cogió aire lentamente y miró hacia la mujer y el joven hombre rubio. Ambos se habían sentado y hablaban de cosas divertidas al parecer. Pues si no reía uno, reía el otro. Takeru y Mimi siempre se habían llevado bien.

—Lo siento— susurró—. Supongo que tenía miedo. Mi ex era tu amiga.

—¿Y? — cuestionó Hikari—. ¿Qué eres tú exactamente de mí?

Taichi clavó la mirada en ella. Hikari podía ser bajita, pero era capaz de plantar cara a quien hiciera falta. Incluso a él. Sonrió.

—Mi hermana ya no tan pequeña.

Ella levantó la cerveza. Él brindó.

—Felicidades, hermano. Que esta vez sea definitiva.

Él estaba seguro de que así sería.

—

 **Celebración; nupcias**

Yamato le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda. Taichi casi derrama la bebida que sostenía. Le miró con una ceja arqueada y e insultó a todos los rubios de metro setenta como él. Takeru le tiró un trozo de pan como protesta. Tai sonrió divertido.

—Te lo tenías bien guardadito. ¿Tienes idea de lo que Sora se ha enfadado cuando ha recibido la invitación de golpe y porrazo? Casi me corta el cuello de las veces que me ha sacudido la ropa. Y sin embargo, hoy estaba feliz de ir a la despedida de soltera con Mimi. Las mujeres son…

—Misteriosas— opinó Koushiro que intentaba por todos los medios apartar la vista de las estríper.

—Sexys— añadió Takeru sin apartar los ojos de una de ellas.

Taichi no podía decirle nada. Mientras su hermana no dijera abiertamente que tenía una relación con él, Takeru continuaba siendo el padre soltero que tenía libertad completa.

—Complicadas— añadió Yamato.

Taichi les miró mientras bebía.

—Gruñonas— protestó Joe que estaba ya bastante cargado y empezaba a toquetear cada trasero que pasaba por delante de él.

Daisuke dejó caer la botella de Whisky frente al superior.

—Mier hermana gruñe siempre— rio. Luego los miró con diversión—. La mía es… bah. Extranjera. ¿Qué esperan? Pero. — Desvió la mirada hacia Taichi, levantando su vaso como un brindis—. Te llevas una buena mujer, seguro.

Todos estallaron en risas. Daisuke se dejó caer en sillón y empezó a roncar. Yamato le quitó el vaso antes de que pusiera todo perdido y le echó su propia chaqueta por encima.

Taichi miró a una de las estríper sin realmente verla.

—Mañana de nuevo por el altar. Y con Mimi ni más ni menos— puntualizó Yamato—. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué importa antes que después? Es ahora cuando me interesa.

Yamato volvió a palmearle la espalda.

Una estríper se sentó sobre sus piernas, desabrochándole la camisa. Taichi enarcó una ceja.

—

.

—Ha sido completamente perfecto— murmuró contra sus labios mientras intentaba abrir la dichosa puerta del hotel.

Mimi rio y le ayudó y con el trasero, empujó la puerta para que se abriera. La chica enseguida se quitó los zapatos y él comenzó a deshacerse de la corbata, la chaqueta y todo lo demás.

Ambos se miraron y ella volvió a reír cuando la ayudó a deshacerse de las horquillas.

—Mimi— nombró.

—¿Hn? — murmuró ella soltándose también los pendientes.

—Estas preciosa, princesa.

Mimi le miró, sonriendo y le besó los labios. Levantó una pierna y él deslizó los dedos para quitarle las medias y el liguero. Mimi lo sacudió entre sus dedos.

—Sora me lo ha prestado. Ya sabes, una cosa prestada, algo nuevo, algo azul… costumbres de bodas. En primera boda no llevé nada prestado. Quizás fuera cierto.

Taichi rodó los ojos.

—Demasiado complicado.

Ella asintió y le dio con un dedo en el pecho desnudo.

—Pero esta vez llevo el vestido que me ha dado la gana. Mis medias que me da la gana. El perfume que se me antoja. Mi maquillaje predilecto. Más horquillas que una ensalada lleva escarola.

Taichi estalló en carcajadas mientras ella seguía soltando frases simétricas. Ella se volvió para que le bajara la cremallera y él le besó los hombros mientras lo hacía.

—Elegí cómo quería todo y para remate— añadió. Se volvió para mirarle mientras el vestido caía a sus pies—. Tengo el mejor marido que podría desear.

Tai la acercó a ella y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Mimi rompió el beso con un bostezo y Tai enarcó una ceja.

—Señora Yagami, está demasiado cansada.

Ella esbozó una mueca.

—Es horrible. ¿Verdad? Cansada la noche de tu boda. Con sueño. Desgastada. ¿Por qué no puedo tener ya veinte años?

—Porque tenemos treinta y ocho— recalcó él cargándola en sus brazos—. Y hemos agotado energías.

Mimi se ahuecó los cabellos mientras la depositaba sobre los pétalos de rosas y las frías sábanas. Él cubrió su cuerpo y se quitó los pantalones, tirando todo por el suelo. Solo se encargó de coger el móvil y colocarlo en su mesilla. Ambos pensaron en lo mismo: Sus hijos.

—Me parece increíble que tú, Taichi Yagami, estés sin energías. ¡Ni siquiera vas a poseer a tu flamante esposa!

Tai se inclinó para morderle los labios.

—Mi flamante esposa me ha exprimido tras los votos, mientras íbamos de camino a hacernos las fotos y después, tras la comida. Creo que he cumplido muy bien. Ahora, si quieres…

Mimi le respondió con un suave ronquido. Tai sacudió la cabeza y los cubrió a ambos con las ropas.

Un minuto después, seguía a Mimi hasta el encuentro en sueños.

—

 **Uno más**

—¿Embarazada?

Taichi la miró con la boca abierta mientras su maletín caía al suelo. Mimi asintió mientras sonreía y le mostraba una hoja con los detalles necesarios. Mimi llevaba días encontrándose mal. Más cansada de lo normal, mareos y nauseas. Pero ella lo achacaba todo al cambio de alimentación de América a Japón tras algunos viajes de negocios para cambiar papeles, vender su piso, etc. E instalarse en Japón con él definitivamente.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban las pruebas de que no era cierto. No era nada de problema alimenticio. Era problema de sus pequeños soldados y un óvulo que paseaba feliz por esos lares femeninos y decidió recoger uno de ellos en su interior.

—¿No te alegras? — cuestionó Mimi poniendo morros—. Porque te recuerdo que tú…

Taichi la estrechó entre sus brazos y acalló sus palabras con sus labios. Mimi gimió por la sorpresa y se puso de puntillas. Al sentir algo húmedo, rompió el contacto y Taichi sintió sus dedos sobre su piel.

—Tai…

—Lo siento. Ehm… salen solas. — Se dio manotazos para apartarse las lágrimas y la cogió de las axilas, cargando con ella hasta el salón para hacerla girar—. Te aseguro que estoy feliz.

La dejó en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos que preparar una habitación. Mientras puede dormir con nosotros, pero... seremos cinco. Tendremos que mudarnos y…

Mimi estalló en carcajadas, tirándole de las mangas de la camisa para que frenara.

Generalmente, era ella la que armaba tal follón en esas situaciones. Quizás eso fuera una parte de por qué encajaban tan bien. Taichi miró a su mujer sin poder entender qué sucedía. ¡Todo era tan importante!

Y generalmente ella también solía estar de los nervios.

Mimi le tomó de las manos, ligando sus dedos con otros.

—La niña puede dormir mientras con nosotros. Facilitará para darle el pecho. Pero me niego a tenerla más de lo necesario. Ese es nuestro dormitorio. Ya me entiendes. — Tai puso una sonrisa boba que borró al continuar ella—. Y tenemos un cuarto de sobra. Podemos adaptarlo. Los niños pueden dormir en la misma habitación. Tú dormiste con Hikari.

—Y me fue del cuerno para traer chicas— protestó haciendo un mohín—. Vale. Como quieras.

Se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

—Voy a ser papá de nuevo.

Ella sonrió contra su boca.

—Vamos a ser papás de nuevo.

—

.

Lo que llegó a sus vidas fue una preciosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos miel. Mimi había dado muchas vueltas con el nombre y hasta el último momento, con la pequeña sobre su vientre, no soltó prenda. Alegaba que a Taichi le gustaría cuando lo escuchara.

A veces se enfadaba porque alegaba que era nombre de chico pero que le gustaba para su futura hija. Que marcaría a Taichi muchísimo. El castaño la consolaba alegando que cualquier nombre que ella escogiera, estaría perfecto. Aunque fuera de hombre.

Así pues, ese día, en la muñeca de una recién nacida, descansaba en letras claras el nombre de Haruki Yagami, el brillo del sol de la familia.

—Haru es por tu emblema. Y Ki es de Hikari. Siempre envidié cómo os llevabais. Creía que sería lo justo, ya que ella también será la madrina.

—¿Y qué lleva de ti? — Había comentado sorprendido. A veces Mimi entregaba más de lo que uno esperaba.

Pero ella se rio de él.

—Lleva mi sangre. Mi vida. El color de mis ojos y será una pequeña _mocosilla_ como yo lo fui.

Él la estudió detenidamente. Viendo sus ojos brillar, su boca hablar de las mil y una experiencias que como mujer deseaba enseñar a su hija. Era hermosa. Tan hermosa y atrayente que no pudo evitar besarla.

—Taichi— regañó su mujer con las mejillas alborotadas—. Tendrás que esperar la cuarentena*.

Tai suspiró y la besó en la frente.

—Es tu culpa por ser así, princesa— murmuró contra su piel. Luego hundió los dedos en su cabello—. ¿Has pensado en qué pasará si es más Yagami que Tachikawa?

Mimi había reído y negado con la cabeza.

—Pues pasará lo mismo que pasó con Sora. Conocerá un hombre que la haga querer venir a buscar mis consejos.

Taichi torció el labio mientras observaba a su pequeña en su cuna. Todavía era muy pronto para hablar de chicos.

Sí, muy pronto.

—

.

Ben y Taiki miraron a su hermanita con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se sorprendieron todavía más cuando al cambiarle el pañal tenía algo diferente a ellos. Los dos se llevaron las manos hasta sus ingles y miraron a su madre con interrogación. Mimi tuvo que explicarles detenidamente que los hombres y las mujeres eran diferentes y que su deber como hermanos mayores, era cuidarla.

Durante un tiempo, volver a casa era encontrarse la habitación llena de polvos de talco porque uno de ellos se había tropezado al intentar ayudar a su madre al cambiar a Haruki.

Despertarse por la noche cuando ella lloraba y ver a Mimi acunarla mientras la amamantaba. Él solía levantarse para acunar a ambas entre sus brazos. Mimi apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y canturreaba alguna canción hasta que la bebé caía dormida nuevamente.

Verla andar por la casa fue un caos. Quería ir con sus hermanos a todas partes. Perseguirles y robarles los juguetes para tirarlos por el retrete. Taiki solía llorar algunas veces porque su juguete preferido había desaparecido. Ben los calmaba a ambos entregándole los suyos.

Era un caos familiar que habían montado entre ellos.

Mimi sonreía pese al cansancio. Él sonreía porque la amaba por haberle dado ese caos.

—

 **¿Hemos rehecho nuestras vidas?**

Taichi solía viajar. Eso no era nada nuevo. Esta vez, realmente era por trabajo. Cuando regresaba a su casa, sus hijos le miraban como si fuera un maravilloso regalo de navidad.

Pese a lo que pareciera, Mimi no fue relegada a una casa con hijos. Cuandito que su hija no necesitó alimentarse más de ella, volvió al trabajo y a grabar sus programas de televisión culinarios. Se enfocó algo más en alimentación infantil y hasta publicó tres libros del tema.

Nadie sabía de donde sacaban las energías para llevar tanto a cabo. Taichi a veces se lo preguntaba. Pero era algo que tenía respuesta fácilmente.

Desde que salía de su casa hasta que llegaba a su trabajo. Mientras estaba en este y llegaba la hora de salir. Lo que siempre tenía en mente era que pasara el día rápido para regresar con ellos. Mimi le confesó que solía pensar lo mismo y entre risas, se besaron.

—¡Papá! ¡Has vuelto!

Ben se lanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su estómago. Taichi le acarició la cabeza y miró hacia su hijo subido en la mesa. Mimi, quien tenía el día libre, se volvió para verle, con Haruki en sus brazos y una cuchara que tenía leves restos de papilla.

Tai sonrió con felicidad.

—Estoy en casa— anunció. Levantó una bolsa con los recuerdos que había traído de América.

Pero a ninguno le importó realmente los regalos. Se echaron sobre él, casi lo desnudaron entre juegos y risas. Lo besaron repetidas y cuando finalmente logró que se quedaran dormidos, dejó una cajita en cada mesita de cada niño. Incluso en la de Haruki tras besarla y arroparla.

Mimi estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Sostenía un bolígrafo entre sus dedos a falta del cigarro que había terminado de dejar cuando se quedó en estado de la niña. Sus ojos se encontraron y se llenaron de lágrimas antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, tonto. ¡Te fuiste por una semana y ha sido un mes!

Taichi le acarició los cabellos y besó la quijada.

—Lo sé. Y más que nadie lo siento. Me gusta estar aquí. Ya sabes lo mal que lo paso en los hoteles y esas cosas.

Mimi le miró y sus cejas descendieron en esa mueca caprichosa suya. Taichi le besó la nariz, los labios y la levantó hasta que rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas. Le besó con ganas y se enganchó de sus hombros. Taichi caminó con torpeza hacia el dormitorio, apagando luces entre besos y el roce de sus caderas.

Cerró la puerta con llave y la pegó contra ella. Un ruido sordo hizo que ambos se quedaran quietos y escucharan. Nadie se movió en sus habitaciones. Solo el camión de la basura recogiendo las bolsas.

Ambos rieron, se besaron con la nariz y se dejaron llevar por la pasión del reencuentro.

Minutos después, jadeantes, con sus cuerpos perfectamente acoplados y las sienes retumbándole por el orgasmo, sentados y acurrucados a los pies de la cama, Mimi besó su pecho desnudo.

—Tai— nombró.

—¿Hm?

Él jugó con sus cabellos y besó su frente. Se movió para salir de ella y como pudo, la dejó sobre la cama para reptar por su cuerpo. Equivocadamente, pensó que ella aclamaba más. Pero Mimi rio bajo sus manos hasta que lo detuvo de los hombros, con su boca distrayéndose con su ombligo.

—Espera— suspiró.

Él lo hizo, apoyando la barbilla en su vientre, con su sexo de nuevo dispuesto a ella. Mimi le observó con aquella mezcla de amor y dudas que le obligaban a pensar que tendría que matar al causante de su agonía.

—¿Ocurre algo? — cuestionó acomodándose a su lado. Le besó las sienes y las mejillas.

Ella negó y pasó sus manos por sus costillas, abrazándolo con fuerza contra sí.

—Hace seis años justos me pediste que rehiciéramos nuestras vidas juntos.

Tai miró hacia la ventana abierta donde la luna dejaba entrar la luz reflejada del sol.

—Lo hice— murmuro en un beso escondido tras su oreja.

—¿Lo hemos hecho bien?

Él se tensó y buscó sus ojos.

—¿No eres feliz? — soltó contra toda respuesta. Ella asintió sin pensarlo demasiado—. Lo soy. Pero… ¿y tú? Siempre piensas más en mí y los niños. Vale, somos unos caprichosos que igual te despiertan a las siete de la mañana porque quieren ir al parque de atracciones y montarse en esa atracción tan chupi guay en forma de serpiente.

Taichi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer mañana?

Mimi rio y ocultó la cara en la arruga de su cuello y hombro.

—Sí, la verdad. Pero… aún con estos caprichos, ¿nos quieres?

Taichi guardó un momento silencio. No es que estuviera sopesándolo. Porque él sabía que era feliz. No necesitaba escribirlo en ningún sitio. Tampoco soltarlo a los vientos. Pero siempre supuso que llegaría el día en que Mimi necesitaría saberlo. Y por lo que veía, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ella estaba tan inmensamente feliz que dudaba de que él lo fuera. Ella a veces reía por los dos. O saltaba por todos.

Se emocionaba como una niña para ir al parque de atracciones como momentos antes, por ejemplo.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, Mimi— la miró fijamente. Quería dejar claro sus sentimientos—. Yo no me acuesto con nadie ni fingiré ser la familia feliz. Lo hago porque es así. Sí, soy feliz.

Los ojos de la mujer se anegaron de lágrimas. Taichi intentó besar cada una. Pero al igual que sus lágrimas, sus sentimientos se desbordaban. Mimi había sido feliz siempre. Siempre con una sonrisa. Dándole la cara al mundo. O eso es lo que todos creían. Pocos la habían visto flaquear. Pocos veían que era capaz de hundirse. Que veía la muerte con la inocencia y el dolor. Que había sufrido un maltrato que no merecía. Que pese a ser una de las mujeres más caprichosas que conocía, también era capaz de dar, entregar y ser fiel.

Taichi había ahuecado esa cosa imperfecta que era Mimi entre sus manos. La había protegido con el amor que sentía hacia ella. Las otras tres figuras en cada habitación de su hogar estaban ahí dentro.

Si él tenía que brillar, era ese el momento.

¿Había rehecho su vida tras el final de todo?

Sí.

¿Mimi era parte de ello?

Totalmente.

¿Se arrepentiría?

Nunca.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Repito que creo que me hice un buen lio y no sé si era esto lo que querías, Sku. Dentro de lo que cabe, me ha gustado para ser el primer Michi y quería enfocar un comienzo y me enfoqué en tu "rehacer". Quería que comenzaran y así es.

*: Cuarentena. Las mujeres embarazadas tienen que esperar cierto tiempo antes de poder tener relaciones sexuales después de dar a luz. En japón las tienen entre siete o diez días en el hospital. También las educan a la crianza. Muchos maridos, especialmente en años pasados, no respetaban esto.

 **10 de Marzo del 2016**


End file.
